


an apologetic date

by angelhums



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, this is not good but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhums/pseuds/angelhums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is guilty but smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an apologetic date

When it's all said and done, Max knows Nathan did bad things before a giant tornado ripped the boats from Arcadia Bay. 

However, as she stumbles up the shore with Chloe at her side, she gets tossed a dry jacket. She takes it willingly, wrapping up with it and inhaling deeply. The cologne is familiar, and makes something deep in her stomach tickle.

She listens to most of the town chatter, then start to disperse. A few minutes later, Max looks up. 

Warren. Chloe. Alyssa. Joyce. And Nathan... Fuck. That's why this jacket smelled so familiar. She looks down with mild disgust. 

Chloe catches the look on her face, and grins. "It looks like money wants to talk to you," she says, and Max gets up, walking over to Nathan. 

"What's this for?" She asks, letting her fingers run over the material. It's a size and a half too big, and she feels like she's drowning in it. 

"For saving the town," he says curtly, then starts hiking up towards the street. She watches him go, before Warren and Alyssa and Chloe practically scoop her up, yelling about her successes. 

⭐♥⭐

It takes about two days for things to calm down in Arcadia Bay. Blackwell is closed for the rest of the month, so everyone can go home and be with their families. Max decides to stay with Chloe. On Sunday night, after watching Chloe repeatedly doze off to Pulp Fiction, her phone buzzes.

She checks the message, then nearly chokes on her popcorn.

11:34pm NATHAN: u in town?

She debates whether or not she should reply, then decides why not? He can't hurt her through her phone.

11:36pm MAX: Yes. Why?  
11:37pm NATHAN: i want my jacket back. i also want to take u 2 dinner tomoro. 2 whales

Is this a date? Max wonders, until her phone buzzes again. 

11:37pm NATHAN: date. so i can thank u officially for not calling the cops on me

Charming. She finds herself smiling anyway, as she considers it.

11:38pm MAX: Maybe. What time?   
11:38pm NATHAN: 7:30. see u there 

Maybe this'll be fun. She has no idea. Max elbows Chloe awake until she's swearing at her.

"What the fuck, Max? I was sleeping," Chloe whines.

"Nathan Prescott and I are going on a date tomorrow," Max says quickly.

Chloe stares at her for a long time, her eyebrows furrowing together. 

"Dumbass. Do you want me to stake out the place from the parking lot while he undoubtedly tries to slip a roofie into your drink?" Chloe asks, reaching out to stroke Max's arm. Her shoulders relax.

"Okay. But don't let him see you," Max says cautiously, leaning into her touch.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Hello! Arcadia Bay ninja here!" 

"Right," Max grins, turning off the tv and throwing an arm around her. Chloe laughs, scooting back to become little spoon. 

⭐♥⭐

Nathan is fashionably late. Max waits to order dinner, staring at the door while Chloe texts her from the lot.

7:33pm CHLOE: nope  
7:34pm CHLOE: nope  
7:34pm CHLOE: nope  
7:35pm MAX: Do you have to text me whenever a car passes?   
7:35pm CHLOE: yes!  
7:36pm CHLOE: oh fuck there he is  
7:38pm CHLOE: HE'S WEARING A SUIT, CAULFIELD. 

Max puts her phone in her pocket as the diner's door swings open. Nathan Prescott, in a fucking suit, sits in front of her moments later. 

"You look pretty," he tells her.

"I thought you hated me," Max murmurs, sliding his jacket to him. 

He accepts it, tapping his foot against the floor. 

"I have issues with.. My emotions. A lot of the shit I do I regret. I regret manhandling you and... Trashing your room, and being a fucking dick all the time. But I like you. And I don't want my... Episodes to make you not like me." 

Max squints at him. "Didn't you drug Chloe?"

"Again. I regret that. My father and my fucking meds and the drugs just make me..." He makes a generic hand gesture, and Max finds herself understanding. 

"You were under Jefferson's command. I get it. Are you sure you like me, or is this a weird prank? Or am I here because you feel guilty?" Max asks, frowning.

"Guilty, maybe. I do like you though. I want to get to know you," Nathan says, putting his hand on the table, a few inches away from hers. She stares at it, then swallows.

"Well. Why don't you get started then?" 

♥⭐♥

It takes 47 minutes of eating and talking for Nathan and Max to start bonding. 

"I'll have to lend you my copy," Max laughs, finding herself having a good time. 

"Or you could read it to me," Nathan quips, allowing his arm to slip around her shoulders. He's pleasantly surprised to find that she doesn't try to push him away. 

"You're a big boy. You can read," Max hits him playfully, and his grin widens. 

"Well. I guess this is it, then. Do I get another date, Miss Caulfield?" Nathan asks, as Max leans against the passenger side of Chloe's truck. Chloe is asleep in the driver's seat.

She thinks for a few moments, watching the street lights reflected in his eyes. He's beautiful, really. And he's not that bad.

She leans up and slowly kisses him, closing her eyes as her fingers card through his hair. His lips are soft but dry.

Nathan reacts with an arm around her waist, pushing her forcefully against the truck. Max's head thumps gently against the window as he sucks aggressively on her lower lip. 

"I'll call you," he says huskily, and Max nods quickly as he jogs to his SUV across the street. 

Max hops into the truck, to find Chloe grinning at her.

"Maxine, don't you be having sex against my truck!" She says, in her best impression of Max's mother.

"Shut up," Max grins, looking away as heat creeps up her cheeks.


End file.
